


Complete

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: businessman Dani is to busy with a project and forgets to be home in time to celibrate his anniversery with the two most important people in his life





	1. chapter one

The moment Dani steps out of his car it's already in the middle of the night and he sighs, knowing he really messed everything up. Today is their 5th anniversary and he promised he would be home on time to celibrate but he was so engulfed in the most important deal of his life he completly forgot. He didn't even found the time to call and with his shoulders slumped, he walks towards the house that seems to loom over him, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, placing his key's in the bowl they got from Marc's mum and dad when he moved in with him and briefcase placed next to the cupboard. 

His eyes stray to the frames that decorate the top, holding pictures of him and his fiancee and he smiles. He's never met anyone who looks at him the way Marc does, who makes him feel the Marc does when he touches him or just says his name, the last picture is the best tho, he picks it up and looks at it, taken around six weeks ago somewhere in America when they picked up a little girl named Tasia, orphan and put up for adoption around a year ago and the first time Marc and he layd eyes on her 6 months ago they were lost. 

Being forever grateful for their friends for putting in a good word for them they could pick her up four weeks ago, flying there and being a nervous wreck the moment they stepped out of the plane, what if she didn't like them? What if she didn't wanted to leave? They would be staying for four weeks to let the little girl get used to be around Marc and Dani but all fears vanished to the background as soon as she and Marc were in the same room, sure, she was shy at first but trust Marc to wrap a little kid around his finger in no time, often being called a big kid himself, they soon were inseperable. 

It took her a little more time to get used to Dani but because Tasia could see Dani was important for Marc, he became important for her too and four weeks later, they were home and a family. Having made it clear they didn't wanted any visitors for the first week to let Tasia get used to her new home and surroundings but the little girl adapted quickly to everything.

Dani sighs and puts the picture back before he hangs his coat up and removes his glasses to lay them on the kitchen counter, eyes wandering through the the room and falling on the decked table, candle int he middle that hasn't even been lit and bottle of red wine on the counter, walking closer he sees the casserole too, black and burned and he thanks the lord Marc didn't burn the house down.  
Loosening his tie while walking up stairs and into the bedroom of their daughter, seeing a faint light shine next to her crib, walking up and curling his fingers around the rim, looking down and watching how Tasia is sleeping peacefully, hugging a fluffy red cat close, only thing she wouldn't leave behind in America and he leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, little princess." he whispers.

He silently walks out of her room, closing the door behind him to go to the bedroom he shares with the love of his life, seeing his form underneath the sheets, illuminated by the rays of moonlight and he smiles, while walking up to the bed he sheds his clothes, only wearing his boxers when he slips between the sheets and his arm curls around Marc's waist from behind. 

"Dani?" he whispers.

"Yeah, it's me, Bonito,"Dani says and kisses his bare shoulder,"I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"S'okay," is the sleepy answer, Marc turning in his arms and snuggling close,"you're here now."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Dani asks, fingers weaving through his dark hair.

"I was, I was very mad actually but I know how important that meeting was for you."

"It was and it paid off, I got that promotion." he smiles.

"See,"Marc says and nudges Dani's side,"it all worked out."

"It did." Dani says and pulls Marc a little closer.

"Did you see Tasia?"

"I did, she's sleeping peacefully."

"Good," Marc says and suddenly leans up to press his lips against Dani's,"cause I'm in dire need of some attention."

"Oh really?" Dani smiles against his skin.

"Really."

Marc turns his face and deepens the kiss, pushing Dani on his back and nestling between his legs, rolling his hips down and luring a beautiful moan from his fiance's lips. Dani's hands move down a smooth back and over the curve of Marc's ass to slip underneath his boxers and push it down, Marc raising himself up and helping Dani to get it off before he starts tugging Dani's boxers. The moment both are naked, Marc straddles his lover and placed his hands on Dani's chest, tilting his head and biting his lip.

"Work me open and let me ride you?" he asks.

Dani smiles, one of the things he loves about their relationship is that both are comftable for just asking what they want in bed and while Marc leans over him, lips meeting in a soft kiss, Dani starts to work him open, taking his time and abusing the youngers prostate before he pulls his fingers back. Marc moaning and taking Dani's cock in his hand to line him up against his opening, slowly sinking down the whole way, laying his head in his neck and mouth open. Dani just watches, watches how his beautiful fiance gets used to the intrusion, swiveling his hips a little, trying to take him in fully and when he does, he smiles and hangs his head, locking in on mocca brown and he rocks forward. Dani's hands grab his hips, digging in the skin and god it feels só good, being gripped like a vice, being sucked inside that tight heat it steals his breath every single time.

"Good?"

"Fucking amazing, god Marc you feel só good."

Marc splays his fingers on Dani's chest, keeping hi eyes locked with Dani's while he slowly keeps rocking forward, lifting his hips a bit and sinking down again, swiveling his hips and starting over again, rocking forward, lifting up and down, swivel. Soon he has Dani thrusting up inside him, abusing his prostate every time and moans fill the air, Marc placing his hands next to Dani's head and sealing their lips in a kiss, a kiss that is loving and tender and slow, tongue's swirl around each other without trying to be domiment. 

It's so different then it used to be, always rough, always scratching and biting leaving red marks but somewhere down the line, he doesn't even know exactly where, it changed from fucking in making love. Not that they don't fuck like that anymore but it's a rare thing lately.

Dani's hands roam his lovers skin, feeling the sheen of sweat that is covering it now, chest, nipples and moving around to softly trace his spine and make him arch into the touch, releasing a soft moan into their kiss. Dani smiles against his lips and playfully bites it before Marc pushes himself up, placing more force behind the rocking and when his movements get sloppy, Dani knows he is close, curling his fingers around the youngers cock, he tugs a couple of times before he cums, clenching down on Dani and pulling him over too.

Collapsing on top of him, Marc breaths heavy, body still wrecked by aftershocks while Dani keeps carressing his back, eventually the younger rolls off of him so Dani can clean himself up and he opens his arms for Marc who shuffles closer and finds himself wrapped up in a tight embrace.

"I love you bonito." Dani whispers.

"Love you too, babe."

 

When he wakes up the next morning it's already light in the room, sun shining through the curtains and Dani instantly misses a warm body that is usually curled around him. His eyes fall on the clock and he sees it's already mid morning, pushing himself up and grabbing his boxers to put them on, he makes his way to Tasia's room, finding it empty. Yawning he walks downstairs, finding his way to the kitchen to make a coffee and when he rounds the corner of the livingroom he stops dead in his tracks, the scene in front of him taking his breath away. Marc is standing with his back to him, just dressed in boxers too, Tasia in his arms, short arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed and obviously sleeping and when Marc turns a half circle he sees one of Marc's hands rubs her back up and down, softly swaying and singing to her. 

Dani leans against the doorframe, just watching his finace and daughter, wondering whatever he did right to deserve this in his life but if he is honest he doesn't care and he smiles when Marc's eyes find his, getting a smile in return. Walking up to him, both lean in and let their lips meet in a kiss before he looks at Tasia.

"How long have you been up?" he asks.

"Couple of hours, she was crying so I picked her up and rocked her back and forth untill she would stop but everytime I laid her back down she started crying again so eventually I gave up and just decided to come down." he shrugs.

"I'm so lucky to have you both in my life." he says.

"We're the lucky ones." Marc says.

The younger leans down and presses his lips against his fiance in a sweet kiss, Dani smiling into it and thinking he has never felt so complete.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame zjemciciastko for this, mentioning the wedding and getting my wheels turning haha

The moment Marc wakes up he has a huge grin on his face, even the fact that he isn't waking up next to Dani can't wipe it away because today is _the_ day, the day he has been dreaming of ever since he and Dani became a couple or if he is completly sure, ever since that first kiss they shared, almost six years ago. 

That was the start of an amazing relationship, not Marc's first but it was his first with a man and all his other relationships with women just didn't even came close. The way Dani makes him feel when he touches him, looks at him, kisses him, all those women couldn't even come close to that feeling.

"You up?"

Marc sits up in his single bed, looking at the door that opens a little and the head of his younger brother, Alex, pops around the door.

"I'm up." he says, still smiling widely.

It makes Alex smile too and he walks into the room to sit on the bedside of Marc's bed.

"Good, cause today is the day."

"Today is the day." Marc agrees.

"Get a shower, breakfast is almost ready." Alex says.

Marc nods and jumps out of bed, rushing to the shower and almost tripping over his own feet of exitement making Alex chuckle. The youngest Marquez stands up and walks to the closet, sliding the door open and taking out the large protection cover and lying it on the bed before he leaves. 

Downstairs Roser and Julia are playing with their granddaughter, little girl being lifted by Julia who blows a raspberry on her stomach and making her shriek with laughter.

After Marc has finished his shower he walks into the bedroom and when he sees the cover lying on his bed he stops in front of it, smiling widely again and itching to get it on but he knows that if he would spill even the tiniest drop on it Dani will murder him so he just settles with joggers and sweater. Hurrying down the strairs he hears his daughters laughter, most beautiful sound in the word, well, together with Dani's voice and the roaring bikes, and when he rounds the corner, Tasia releases an exited sound and escapes her grandpapa and mama and runs towards Marc, Spaniard bending through his knees and picking her up before he places her on his hip. Her blue eyes looking at him lovingly and Marc presses a kiss against her temple.

"Hey baby, you ready for today?" he says and tickles her side making her shriek with laughter.

"The question is,"Roser says and walks up to her oldest son,"are you ready for today?"

"God, I've been ready for six bloody years."

"Hey language."Roser says, disapproving nodding towards Tasia.

"Sorry mama." Marc says.

"It's ok, I let it slide for today, come on, breakfast is waiting for you."

Marc follows his mum to the kitchen and sits Tasia down in her chair, even though she has already had breakfast she always is very adamant on staying with Marc, and Dani too, whenever they are home from races and Marc and Dani don't complain about that, wanting to spent as much time with her as they can. Breakfast is nice, his mum made all his favorite things and before he knows it, it's time to get ready, the car will be there to pick him up in half an hour, mum having disappeared upstairs 15 min ago and while Julia stays behind to clear the table, Marc picks up Tasia and together with Alex they go back to his room. Handing Tasia over to Alex, the little girl lying her head on her uncle's shoulder, they both watch how Marc walks over to the covered clothes again, zipping it open and revealing a very nice black/blue charcoal suit. His eyes light up looking at it and he looks over his shoulder towards Alex and Tasia before he get's it out and places the blazer, the waistcoat and the trousers on the bed seperatly. Undressing he can't take his eyes off of it.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me pick it out."Marc says.

"You're welcome, Dani will love it when he sees it,"Alex says and sits down on a chair, Tasia in his lap,"you know what he is wearing?"

"No, he wouldn't tell either." he chuckles.

Marc is now standing in his boxers and dresshirt and just looks at the suit.

"What's wrong?"Alex says, sounding worried,"please tell me you didn't change your mind, I swear to god Marc..."

"No,"he quickly says and turns towards Alex,"no never, I just....when I put it on it will be real."

Marc turns around and looks at the suit agian, Alex getting up and walking up to him.

"Marc?" he says and Marc looks over his shoulder at his younger brother,"get dressed and be downstairs in 15 min so you can marry the love of your life, ok?"

"Ok." Marc laughs, pressing a kiss against Tasia's temple and watching his brother leave, his little girl waving at him from over Alex' shoulder, Marc waving back at her. 

Turning around, Marc walks to the suit again and starts dessing, 10 min. later he finds himself in front of the mirror and trying his best to tie his stupid tie but failing when a knock on his door sounds and his mum looks inside.

"Oh mum, please help me."Marc almost begs, holding up his tie and Roser chuckles.

"You look absolutly stunning, Dani will not know what he sees when he sees you."

"Thank you." Marc says, blushing.

Roser starts tying his tie and after she is done she steps back, admiring her handywork when the door is pushed open and Marc looks aside, seeing his daughter walking in and he smiles when he sees her al dressed up in a cute pink dress.

"Aw, don't you look adorable." Marc says, going through his knees and lifting her up.

Roser smiles at the pair, feeling so very proud of her oldest son, looking more handsome then he ever did with his daughter and both dressed up. If she would have had the time she would have taken a picture but Alex pokes his head around the corner and announces the car is there. The walk down the stairs, grabbing what they need and make their way to the car, Marc sitting in front and Roser, Julia, Alex and Tasia in the back. It's a tight fit but they manage and when the arrive at the church half an hour later, not many people are there yet but when Marc gets out of the car he sees the car's of Antonio and Basilia and Eric's car too so he knows Dani is here already, somewhere and he looks at the building.

"Don't even think about it." Roser says.

"What?"

"You were thinking about how you could fool us and sneak off in search of Dani before the ceremony."

"I wasn't...." 

Roser however gives him a look that says, 'don't take your mother for a fool' and Marc stops talking, blushing, earning him a bump against the shoulder from Alex.

"Come on, you'll see him soon enough." he says.

Both family's have agreed to stay at a side of the church each to avoid Marc and Dani running into each other before they meet at the altar and Marc curses _he_ was the one to opt for that, Dani thinking it was redicoulous but Marc, being brought up a Christian, was adament, just like he wanted to spent the last night as officially single apart and eventually Dani agreed. Now Marc is itching to get his hands on his soon-to-be husband while walking into the church and following his mum and dad to a room in the back. Pacing up and down while Roser makes sure everything is ready in church and Julia is sitting at the bench watching her, reminising their own wedding while Alex sits on the bench in Marc's room with Tasia on his lap who watches her dady closely untill she slides of Alex' lap and hurries up to Marc, clutching his leg and Marc stops, looking at her, wide blue eyes looking up at him.

"See what you do to her? You're making her nervous with your pacing."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just....I need to see him, Alex."

"I know."he says, watching how Marc picks Tasia up and hugs her close to his chest when someone knocks on the door and comes in, Marc almost getting a heartattack when it is the vicar.

"Are you ready Mr Marquez?"

Marc can only nod and the vicar smiles.

"Mr. Pedrosa is waiting for you at the altar."

With that he disappears again, leaving Marc rooted to the spot and Alex rolls his eyes, standing up and walking towards him.

"Hey, you'll be fine,"he says, making Marc look at him,"now let's go, you shouldn't let your soon-to-be husband waiting."

Alex takes over Tasia while he follows Marc to the doors, Roser waiting for him and they kiss Tasia before Alex slips between the doors and into the room, now full with friends and family while Roser and Marc wait for the music to start.

"Right, let's do this." Marc says and takes a deep breath.


	3. chapter three

The moment Dani walks into the church and towards his place at the altar he feels all eyes on him, feeling his cheeks heat he moves awkwardly in the bblack suit, always having to hate wearing them, never feeling quite at ease but for this occasion he gladly makes an exeption. As soon as Tasia sees her papa standing she starts to wriggle in Basilia's' grasp and she tries shushing her. Dani turning around to see where the noise is coming from smiles widely when he sees his daughter in her pink dress and before he knows it he leaves his place and walks towards her, kneeling down in front of her and Tasia reaches her hands out for him.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't you look pretty,"he smiles, pressing a kiss against her temple,"I know we haven't seen each other yet, but you need to stay with your grandmama Basilia for a little while longer ok?"

Tasia stops wriggling, almost as if she understands what he is saying and she leans back against Basilia's chest, Dani smiling and standing up again to retake his spot at the altar. The moment the music starts to play and the doors open, he turns his face and his heartbeat speeds up, not being able to see because everyone stands up and turns too and Dani is only able to see Marc, walking next to his mother when they are half way. Hardly having eyes for Roser tho, Dani just watches Marc, eyes taking in his form, the suit that makes him even more handsome if that is even possible. The moment they lock eyes both smile, Marc biting his lip and Dani holding his breath while he sees the love of his life, his soon-to-be husband walking up to him. Pressing a kiss to his mothers cheek and standing next to Dani, older rider being flanked by best man Eric while Marc of course has Alex by his side.

When they arrive at the altar, Roser presses a kiss to Marc's cheek and sits down vefore Marc turns around and locks eyes with his fiance, hands automatically reaching out and linking together. The vicar steps forward and begins his talk, every word spoken however is pushed to the background while Dani and Marc gaze into each others eyes, the vicar having to clear his throat and both look aside.

"Mr. Pedrosa, would you repeat after me?"

"Oh, of course, sorry."

"That's quite alright."he says and smiles reasuringly.

The vicar guides Dani through the words and he repeats them untill the moment comes Dani has to take the ring, turning around and taking it from Eric, Dani takes Marc's hand and while sliding the ring on his finger making him his husband. The vicar repeats the motion with Marc, who turns around to Alex to take his ring and while sliding it around Dani's finger he also taes the vow and makes him his husband. Smiling widely when the vicar says the can kiss, both step forward, Dani cupping Marc's cheek and Marc's arms sliding around his waist before they kiss deeply, the vicar having to clear his throat again making them break it and the turn towards the people.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, mr and mr Dani and Marc Pedrosa Marquez."

There sounds a loud cheering and whooping, Dani and Marc smiling and walking down the isle, now as husbands and at the end of the isle they walk through the doors, Marc tugging Dani's hand and pulling him in his arms again for another deep kiss. 

The newlyweds have some time alone with Tasia while everything in the main room is being made ready for the feast, both sitting in the bench in the large garden with Tasia on Marc's lap, both looking up when they hear a picture is taken and they see a grinning Alex.

"This is going on Instagram." he smirks.

Both Marc and Dani shake their heads, Dani waving it away and Alex leave sthem to their own.

"Can't believe we are actually married."Marc says, unbelieving and he holds up his hand, ring shining in the sunlight.

Dani smiles and holds his hand up too, his ring also catching the rays of light and making it almost sparkle.

"This is proof." he says.

"Yeah, when I joined Repsol I was over the moon, namely because you would be my teammate, I never woud have thought it would lead us here tho, married and with this little beautiful princess in her pink dress, forming our own family,"Marc says, tickling Tasia's side making the girl shriek with laughter,"the only thing you need now is a castle and a prince."

"Let's wait a couple of years with the prince, tho."Dani quickly says and Marc rolls his eyes at his husband.

Laying his head on his shoulder, Marc gazes at the garden, the thouseands of flowers that are in bloom, the trees that move in the slight breeze and he links his fingers with Dani. Much too soon Alex appears in front of them, hands in his pockets and looking fondly at the newlyweds.

"Buffet is ready."he says.

Dani and Marc sigh, being more then happy to just spent the rest of the evening like this but they know they can't so the get up, Tasia on Marc's hip and together they walk into the dininroom. There is lots of food, dancing and laughter is heard, Dani and Marc spending every moment in close proximety, only leaving the party halfway to bring Tasia to her room and tuck her in, pressing a kiss against her temple before they leave, little girl already sleeping before the door closes being exhausted from the day and all the new impulses. Walking back to the party hands licked, Marc suddenly pushes Dani against the wall and his lips claim Dani's in a needy kiss, breathless when they let go.

"Can't we just leave, babe, I need you so much." Marc whispers against Dani's lips.

"I wish we could, I wish I could just drag you to the honeymoonsuit and consumate this marriage but you know we can't, just a little while longer, bonito."

Marc nods, pressing his lips against his husbands and walking further towards the room, music wafting towards them and Marc smiles.

"We still haven't danced together." he says.

"True, lead the way."

Marc laughs, pulling Dani along and to the middle of the dancefloor, rest of the guests making room for them while the dance, body's close together and whispering and smiling, love radiating from the couple and everyone in the room can clearly see the two riders are meant to be together. The rest of the evening progresses steadily, Marc and Dani so busy making sure everyone is having a good time they barely have the chance to spend some time together and when the first guests are leaving, the newlyweds meet at the entrance, saying goodbye to some guests and after they leave Marc and Dani look at each other, both suddenly smiling widely and being drawn towards each other, meeting halfway for a deep kiss.

"I've barely seen you tonight." Marc pouts.

"I know, querido, but after everyone is gone I'm going to make that up to you."he says and presses his lips against Marc's again.

"Hm, can't wait,"Marc says and kisses him back eagerly,"can't we just shoo everyone out now and get it on?"

"Get it on?" Dani asks and leans back,"you are talking about our weddingnight, Marc Pedrosa Marquez, we are not going to 'get it on' I'm going to take my time with you."

Hearing Dani say his 'new' official name makes him shiver and close his eyes while a smile creeps up his lips.

"Say it again." he says.

Dani chuckles and leans in, nose brushing the shell of his ear.

"Tonight, I will make you scream and beg and moan and whimper untill you can't even remember the name Marc Pedrosa Marquez." he whispers hotly.

"Fuck, Dani, keep talking like that and I'll come on the spot."

Dani laughs and steps back, away from Marc who looks flushed and just so fucking hot Dani has to make an effort not to just drag him upstairs and have him for himself and reluctantly he takes his hand and laces their fingers to walk back inside.


	4. chapter four

The moment they step inside the large room, they are ushered onto the dancefloor for the first dance as married couple and they walk to the middle of the room, other people that were dancing stepping aside for them and they watch how Dani turns around and places a hand around Marc's waist and laces the other with Marc's, the youngest free arm around Dani's shoulder and they slowly start to sway on the music. 

"I never thought I would ever say this but I love dancing with you."Marc murmers.

Dani smiles and turns them around, it was quite the challange to learn Marv how to dance different then he used too, just jumping and bouncing around but eventually he managed, thankfully although it did earn him some bruises. They keep dancing for awhile before others join them, Dani being tagged by Roser and Marc by Basilia, the two dancing with their mother-in-laws happily

The evening progresses steadily, people enjoying themselfes and having a great time and around two in the morning, it's just the newlyweds and their mum's, dad's and brothers. 

"I think it's time for us to leave,"Roser says and reaches out for Marc,"again congrats, you coulnd't have found a better husband and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mum." Marc says, blushing slightly.

Roser smiles and presses a kiss against his cheek before she hugs Dani close.

"Thank you so much for making my son so happy, Dani and I am so glad I can now officially welcome you into our family."

"Thank you, Roser, and I'm glad to be a part of that amazing family."

The rest say their goodbye's too and the company make their way outside, piling into two cars and driving off, Dani and Marc waving to them and when they are out of sight, Marc grabs Dani's hand and pulls him inside, pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionatly. Dani laughs at him and carefully pushes him away by the shoulders and Marc pouts making Dani laugh even harder. The oldest takes Marc's hand and paces their fingers together, walking up the narrow steps that connects the church with the castle behind it and first they check in on Tasia, walking up to her crib and smiling when they see their little girl sleeping like a rose. Marc starts tugging Dani's hand and they make their way to the halway again, walking up to their own room for the night and when the door closes, Marc leans in but Dani stops him making Marc whine.

"Dani come on...I need you." 

"Oh you will have me, trust me, but we have time querido, all the time in the world and I am going to take my time with you."Dani smiles and walks up to Marc.

Hands slip underneath his jacket and he leans up to press their lips together in a soft sweet slow kiss. Marc wanting to speed thing up but the moment he does so, Dani breaks the kiss and shakes his head. Marc pouting again and Dani chuckles, leaning in and pressing his lips agains Marc's neck, sucking on his pulsepoint and dragging his tongue over it making Marc groan while his fingers open the buttons of his shirt, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and pulling his shirt out of his pants before that follows the same path. Dani's kisses move lower, planting soft butterfly kisses against every piece of skin he comes across, taking his time with Marc's nipples, tugging and dragging his tongue over it having Marc whimper. When he is satisfied, Dani drops to his knees, opening his slacks while looking up at his husband through his eyelashes, biting his lips and pushing his slacks down over his hips, letting Marc step out of it. Dani eyes the tent in his boxers and he smiles, finger stroking the outline and chuckling when it repsonds to his touch. Leaning in he nuzzles the erection, Marc's fingers slipping inside his hair and tugging it, hips rocking foward seeking friction and he almost lets a scream of frustration when Dani pulls back again and stands up. 

"Get on the bed." he says.

Marc scrambles to reach the bed and jumps on it, watching how Dani looks at him, smirk around his lips and he pulls one end of the bowtie, loosening it before he trips out of his jacket, walking up to the end of the bed and when Marc crawls towards him, he steps back and raises his hand making Marc stop.

"Back." Dnai says.

"Since when did you become so mean?" Marc pouts.

"Patience, Marc."

"Not one of my strong points." he says, sliding backwards.

"It will be worth it, I promis."

"It better be." Marc mumbles.

Dani smiles sweetly at him while Marc settles against the headboard, the older losening the buttons on his shirt and pulling it out of his slacks, letting it fall to the floor with a rustle, hands sliding down over his chest and starting on opening his slacks, movements followed by Marc's eyes as he pushes down the garment and steps out of it, side stepping them and walking closer to the bed, hands dipping underneath the boxers and curling around his lenght making him moan and Marc whimper. Dani drops to his knees and reaches out his hands, grabbing Marc's ancles and pulling him down towards him making him yelp and Dani laugh, legs dangling of the bed and before the youngest can recover he feels Dani's lips ghosting over his cock, wet patch already forming on the fabric. Dani licks a stripe up over the underside having Marc moan loudly. Fingers curl around the elastic band and he pushes it down, making Marc's cock spring free and he licks his lips. Wrapping his lips around the shaft and taking him in fully, Marc's fingers slippin g in his hair and tugging while Dani curls his tongue around him, dragging up over the underside and through the slit before dipping underneath the foreskin having him shiver beneath him. Dani smiles around him, tasting the salty pre-cum and he moans, vibrations causing Marc to writhe on the bed and he groans when he feels fingers at his hole, circling it and pushing against the tight ring but not enough to slip inside and Marc whines when he suddenly pulls back and leans up over him.

"Move up, babe," Dani whispers, voice thick with lust and Marc shudders, slowly pushing himself up on the bed while Dani crawls up with him, hand reaching out and holding them up,"suck."

Marc wraps his lips around Dani's fingers, tongue curling around them and moving his head back and forth having Dani bite his lip with the erotic sight while Marc locks in on his eyes, lust and desire shining through them, Dani pulls back his fingers and moves them between Marc's legs, pushing a finger inside and Marc moans, head falling back and eyes closed. While Dani takes his time to work Marc open, he leans in and sucks his pulsepoint, teeth scraping the skin and hearing his breath falter, sciccoring his fingers making Marc arch his hips off the bed, prostate being abused with every push inside and when Dani pulls back his fingers he takes his time to admire the man beneath him, blush coating his cheeks, layer of sweat, panting heavily and chest rising and falling and his cock that is leaking pre-cum on his chest.

"Babe, please.."Marc begs.

Dani smiles and positions himself, lining his cock against Marc's opening and rocking inside untill he fills him completly. Both moaning at the feeling, Dani starts to rock slowly, almost all the way out before he slowly inches his way inside Marc again, younger wrapping his legs around Dani and locking them on his back, pushing in his lower back and urging him on but Dani keeps the pace slowly.

"Look at me, querido." Dani whispers.

Marc opens his eyes and looks at Dani, mocca looking at him with so much love and adoration it takes his breath away, feeling his prostate being touched with every inwards thrust, Dani searching for his hands and lacing their fingers, swiveling his hips making Marc's breath hitch, resting his forehead against Marc's and breathing hard while he places their laced fingers above his head, thrusting hard and deep and the moment Marc moans and pushes his head back, Dani smiles, leaning in and biting Marc's shoulder, feeling the body beneath him shudder and jerk before he cums, focussing on Marc's muscles tensing around him and gripping him like a vice, pushing inside and cumming too with a groan. Dani fucks him through his orgasm, Marc whimpering with every thrust until he falls pliant beneath him, Dani's lips grazing the skin and finding a path upwards to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you." he whispers.

"Hm, love you too, babe." Marc answers softly.

Dani smiles, never getting tired of hearing those words from Marc, his Marc, eyes straying to the finger that bears the ring he slid on it not 12 hours before, making him his husband, his future and he couldn't be more proud of being honored with that.

"Hey,"Marc says and nudged Dani's cheek with his nose,"you ok?"

"Perfect,"Dani says, sliding out and curling himself around his younger lover,"I'm perfect, I have everything I want, an amazing husband, a beautiful little girl, there's nothing I could ever want more."

Marc smiles, fingers weaving through Dani's hair and humming content.


End file.
